


听，汽水冒泡泡

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band), Lay - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 我们从同卵就开始的关系是你依恋的而我也沉迷的





	听，汽水冒泡泡

他一直不允许张艺兴光着脚在家里走，即便是铺了毛绒绒的地毯也不行。但今天由于太过专注在灵光乍现的音乐轨道，LAY连他跟自己身后巴巴儿站了多久都不知道。是觉着口干打算去倒杯水的时候才发现抱着羊心的张艺兴。“甜甜？”他稍稍别过些脸地“哼”了一句。小小的不开心像是没买到限量的冰淇淋。张艺兴不看哥哥。手腕却乖顺地给哥哥握在手心。“现在都不困了。”然而眼神都还是懵懵的。讲话的嘴唇要撅不撅，“好烦喔你。”粉粉的更像在索吻。

“怎么没穿鞋？”贴着脖子的反问使张艺兴的耳廓眼见着迅速泛粉。思绪还没跟上来的。且呆呆地“啊？”长长的睫毛颤了颤。就被手腕上那股力道给牵进温热的怀抱。双脚因此而离开毛绒绒的地毯。白白的脚趾蜷了蜷。“裤子还穿这么短？”LAY的视线黏着在他的脚踝，“嗯？”再是观赏似地停留于并起的膝盖。张艺兴垂着脑袋，嘟嘟囔囔的。“那不是，哥哥让我等嘛……一直是一起睡的呀。我都，睡着了……”他为自己申诉的样子很乖。仿佛有兔子耳朵，正随着他张嘴闭嘴地晃动。“反正，都怪你……”嗓音怎么听怎么没底气。

毕竟这会儿是LAY占着理嘛。张艺兴虽然反应有些慢，但心思活泛。所以他小心地，黏黏地喊。“哥哥。”手臂将怀里的羊心搂了搂紧。做哥哥的也将他搂了搂紧。“甜甜这样穿，”他说着抬起湿漉漉的眼。甫一对上LAY的，嗓音就咕噜噜冒着气泡地灌进哥哥的心窝窝，再漫至心尖。“好不好看呀？”就被摁住后脑勺给强吻了。

张艺兴即刻予以热烈地回应。“唔……嗯……”一而再地吃掉可能的距离。身体相贴把羊心挤得扁扁的，小可怜儿地摔了个面朝地。“哈啊……”他张开手指抚摸因为吞吃口水而滑动的喉结，反复揉捏LAY的后脖子在学着他自己每次精神、肉体皆被绝对掌控的表达方式。尽管只学到那么一点点。“哥哥……”也是张艺兴占有欲的一种宣示了。“你多看看我……”他亲吻哥哥此时满满都是他的眼睛。脸颊晕出两个酒窝，恋恋覆上LAY的嘴唇又含吮了两口。“哼……”他由着哥哥灼热的手对待面团儿似地搓圆捏扁他的臀肉。“嗯……啊……”同时还蹭着哥哥的腰胯开始前后扭动。然而隔着衣物的抚慰让张艺兴根本得不到满足。他难耐地摇了摇头。“哥哥……嗯……”然后脚尖着地站起来。脚趾被深色的地毯称得粉白。它们蜷了蜷。像拉拉链、解纽扣的手，在轻轻地因为兴奋而颤。“哥哥……”张艺兴慢慢儿撩起身上这件过长的衬衫。“也要多想着我……”下面什么都没穿的。

LAY看着他那根即使勃起仍是浅色的东西咽了口口水，两下掏出自己的性器当着张艺兴的面手淫。感觉来得很快。“嗯……”他还直勾勾盯着那张潮红的脸。“哈……甜甜……”LAY压抑着低吟。“甜甜……”变调的舒爽嗓音使原本还站着发愣的张艺兴双腿一软，“嗯……甜甜在呢……”就水儿似地跪伏入哥哥的胯间。“哥哥……唔……”粉粉的舌尖要伸不伸的，是在等待精液最后的淋灌。“好大……嗯好大……甜甜好想吃……”他一边儿讲些乱七八糟的骚话，“射给甜甜……哥哥的……”一边儿交叠起LAY的手指帮着快速套弄。此外还不忘记凑上去“嗞嗞”吮吸沉甸甸的囊球。

“哼……宝宝……”临界的快感使LAY的睫毛都颤一颤地。他不得不仰起脖子连连粗喘。“宝宝……宝宝……嗯……”突然一下子就把张艺兴的酒窝给搞得黏黏糊糊的了。“唔……哥哥好棒……”他探出舌尖去舔，没舔着地就用手指一并都揩到嘴里边儿。“可是……”张艺兴砸吧砸吧嘴唇，笑了笑。“哥哥还没有把甜甜喂饱……”

他如果有小尾巴的话，此时必是冲LAY摇得楚楚可怜了。“哥哥……”他捞起衬衫下摆打个结。不仅暴露粉色的性器，也凸出了腰胯的流线。张艺兴眯了眯眼。“疼疼我……”娇嗲嗓音勾得LAY痴痴地伸手去摸，摸着摸着就随了他背过身趴下的动作揉捏起挺翘的臀肉。每一下都会满满地挤进手指缝。“嗯……啊……哥哥……”张艺兴侧着脑袋。眼睛湿漉漉的，“啊……快进来……”承载过盛的贪婪。

“嗯……嗯……啊……”露出的穴口艳艳的红，LAY觉得喉咙发燥，有一团儿火，烧着他低头亲吻凸出的蝴蝶骨，“真漂亮……”便一边儿手指摸到股缝没犹豫地插入。两根三根插得张艺兴昂起头，猫儿般唔唔啊啊，为尽兴地更撅着屁股往后频频挺送，以好好儿将哥哥的手指完全吃到底。“唔……啊……哈、哈啊……”但手指终究比不得性器。他只好帮着LAY揉捏自己因为求欢而泛起肉波的臀瓣来，做一个奸淫自己的帮手。“用力……用力……嗯……”每每臀缝被性器擦过的时候，他总会因为战栗而想要抓住什么东西。手指扣一扣地，张开、收紧，使毛绒绒的地毯都变了形。“啊……啊……嗯……”张艺兴知道会哭的小孩子有糖。“唔……爸爸……”他委屈地带着哭腔，亲自将熟透的水蜜桃为哥哥奉上。“哈……爸爸爱我……”

他的眼泪都溢出来了。“嗯啊——”猛地被粗长性器贯穿的快感使他口不择言。“啊……顶破肚子了……呜嗯……好厉害……好棒……啊……”也使他更加本能地享受来自LAY的疯狂抽插，“啊……啊……太、太深了……”同时迎合着扭腰摆胯。“爸爸、爸爸把……嗯……把甜甜操得好爽……啊……”而不知羞耻的叫床声让做哥哥的听得头皮发麻。手指好用力地箍着张艺兴的纤细腰肢，留下指印不说，快要折断似的。LAY渐渐加了速度，插入抽出，比打桩还要猛烈地“啪啪啪啪——”是囊袋正狠狠地撞击着会阴。“啊、啊……爸爸……”

“嗯……夹得好紧……”LAY恨不得将自己的耻毛都塞进他的小穴。他的小穴会吮会吸，加之动情的浪叫呻吟，使LAY很快就有了射精之意。“宝宝好棒……嗯……”于是他也开始了没羞没臊。“嗯……宝宝叫得真好听……哼……”合着张艺兴哭唧唧的“唔……嗯……啊……啊……喜欢爸爸……哈啊……”猛插了数下便尽数交待在他的肚子里。地毯也跟着被张艺兴的精液给泄得乱七八糟。“啊……好舒服……嗯……呵……”他软软地，吃吃地笑。由着哥哥把着他还合不上的双腿翻过身，从额头开始轻轻吻至嘴唇。“哼嗯……”张艺兴神情倦怠，思维还处于高潮后的迟钝状态。所以是愣愣地看着自己身上唯一还体面的领巾被三两下摘掉，“哥……”再是被蒙了眼睛地什么都看不见。“哥哥……？”这时耳边传来LAY低哑的嗓音，在温柔地叫他

“黏黏……”


End file.
